1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to garbage can structure, and more particularly pertains to a new vacuum release garbage can wherein the same is arranged to prevent vacuum adherence of a refuse polymeric liner within a refuse container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various refuse container holders and bag structure holders are available in the prior art as indicated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,238,868; 5,065,891; 4,715,572; 4,294,379; and 4,122,973.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for an air conduit directed coextensively along a side wall of the container extending from the container entrance opening to the floor providing for vacuum release of the container liner and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.